Window Seat
by SugaKane01
Summary: Jack gets a minor injury while Spencer is watching him and Aaron reacts badly.  Jack is fine, but will Spencer and Aaron's relationship recover from the damage done?  Hotch/Reid Slash...so you know boys kissing boys.
1. I Bruise Easily

A/N This is…I don't know what this is LOL. It's partly me trying to get over my writers block and partly because of ION showing L.D.S.K. a couple of nights ago and the ER scene where Hotch berates and kicks Reid making me wonder how bad Hotch would break on Reid if properly motivated and my bff insisting the only thing that would push Aaron that close to the edge would have to be Jack related. So…the plot bunnies invaded, ate some shrooms and thus this fic was born. This was supposed to be a one shot but blah, I seem incapable of writing one these days. The title is from Erykah Badu's Window Seat. I heard it and thought of Spence…

**Warnings: Some OOC moments, language, rough sex, violence. Proceed with caution if domestic violence may be triggering for you.**

**Spoilers: Alludes to events in 100**

**Window Seat**

**Chapter One: I Bruise Easily**

"God damn it Spencer how could you be so stupid?" Aaron Hotchner hissed, his face the picture of pure fury. Aaron stormed into the kitchen, and even though he was clad in his pajama bottoms, a white t-shirt and his slippers he looked every bit as imposing as he did when in one of his designer suits. His dark brown eyes had deepened to an almost stormy black and were spitting fury at his slightly terrified, completely contrite lover. His voice was hard edged, accusatory and biting, with just a tiny hint of fear creeping in at the edges and a hell of a lot of anger infusing his tone. "You," he said with barely controlled rage, "are supposed to be a god damn genius. So how exactly is it that you can't keep an eye on one small boy for _five minutes_ while I get dressed?"

"I...I...it was an acci-"

"Don't." Curt. Short. Icy. Aaron cut across Spencer's protest swiftly and with laser-like precision. "I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't want to hear your explanations. I left you alone for five fucking minutes and you can't even manage to not let my son get hurt. Jesus Christ Spencer how could you be so irresponsible?"

"I only went to-"

"_You left him alone?_What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? God Spencer, I know that you're socially retarded and don't have a lot of experience with children, but even you should be able to piece together that you don't leave a small child unattended by a hot stove. Were you _trying_ to hurt him?" Somewhere in the recesses of his brain Aaron knew he was dangerously close to saying or doing something he couldn't take back, but he couldn't bring himself to calm down enough to care. All he knew, all he cared about, was that his son was nursing a badly burned hand and he'd gotten it on Spencer's watch.

Spencer paled. "Of course not!" He fired back. "How could you think I would ever…I stepped out of the room for two minutes to answer the door, Aaron. I didn't think-"

"Oh you didn't think?" Aaron pounced. "You're always thinking Spencer and yet the one time it might actually do some good, you conveniently didn't think."

Spencer felt horribly guilty about Jack's injury and he knew that it was his fault, but he didn't think Aaron was being entirely fair. "Aaron, I understand that you're upset and I understand-"

"You don't understand a damn thing!" Aaron broke in hotly. "My son is upstairs nursing possible third burns due to your negligence-"

"Now you're just being ridiculous! If he had third degree burns he'd require medical attention." Spencer interrupted. He was sick with guilt, devastated by Aaron's words and frustrated at not being given the opportunity to at least explain what happened and he spoke without thinking.

Quick as a flash Aaron had grabbed Spencer and slammed him up against the kitchen cabinets. "I'm being ridiculous?" He ground out between clenched teeth. He had a bruising grip on Spencer's upper arms. "You hurt my kid and now you have the unmitigated gall to tell me I'm being ridiculous?" Aaron questioned menacingly.

"N-No. I didn't hurt Jack! I would never hurt Jack! I didn't mean for him to get burned, I told him to stay-"

Aaron's grip tightened and Spencer felt himself being shaken violently. "Don't you _dare_blame this on him!" Aaron fumed.

Spencer felt panic and bile rise up in the back of his throat. He felt trapped and helpless. The look in Aaron's eye made him flash back to when they had been held hostage by Phillip Dowd and Aaron had thrown him to the ground and kicked him. He briefly wondered if his lover was about to assault him. "I- I d-d-didn't mean it l-like that. I-I just m-meant that-"Spencer began to stutter.

"Shut up!" Aaron barked, letting Spencer go so suddenly that Spencer stumbled back and his head and shoulders connected with the cabinets and there was a loud clattering as dishes fell to the ground. The noise startled Jack, who woke from his spot on the couch where Aaron had settled him after the accident, and began to cry. "Son of a _bitch_." Aaron swore.

"Make yourself useful and clean up the mess, and then get the hell out." Aaron threw over his shoulder as he scooped Jack up and made his way up the stairs to Jack's bedroom.

Spencer bit his lip. Don't think, don't feel, don't break. He moved on autopilot, sweeping up the broken dishes and finding new places to put the rest. How could you be so stupid? You ruined it. He hates you now; he thinks you hurt Jack on purpose. His son. He'd called Jack his son, not their son as he'd been doing for the past few months. Spencer fought back tears. Aaron didn't think of Spencer as any kind of parent for Jack. Aaron had told him to get out and that's what he was going to do. It was the least he could do. Spencer paused as he realized he wasn't dressed and his phone, wallet and car keys were on Aaron's bedside table. He decided he'd walk…there was a metro stop a couple of miles away and he didn't want to chance going up the stairs to get dressed or get his car keys. He'd have to see Aaron, and Spencer didn't think he could take another round of recriminations so he just pulled his coat on over his pajamas, grabbed his messenger bag from the hallway and slipped out the door.

"There, there buddy. It's ok. I know that was a really loud noise but it was just daddy and papa being clumsy. Nothing to be afraid of." Aaron rubbed small circles in Jack's back, soothing him.

"Daddy," Jack turned his tearstained face up to look at his father, "is papa mad at me?"

Aaron felt his chest tighten and he balled his hands into fists. _Damn you Spencer Reid_he thought bitterly. He forced his temper down and smiled at Jack. "Of course he isn't. Why would papa be mad at you?" Aaron replied.

"Because when the doorbell runged he tole me he was gunna get tha door an ta stay in my seat an away from tha stove." Jack whispered. "I know not ta touch tha hot, but I wanted ta help Papa. He said he was makin you a speshul breakfist." Jack quietly confessed.

Aaron felt as if he had just been left dangling over the edge of a cliff. "Papa told you to stay in your seat?" He asked quietly

Jack nodded sleepily. "He said he'd be fast an then I could help crack eggs, but I wanted ta help wit tha toast." Jack explained. "I was tryin ta give Papa a surprise too."

Aaron closed his eyes against the wave of nausea that was threatening to overtake him. Spencer had tried to explain and Aaron had just shouted him down. "Buddy…you know that the stove isn't a toy and that when Papa tells you something you have to listen." He gently admonished Jack.

"I know Daddy. I'm sorry." Jack said. "Are you sure Papa isn't mad?" Jack asked again.

"I'm sure buddy. Why don't you take a nap now?" Aaron said, brushing his son's hair back from his forehead and kissing him. _Papa isn't mad at you but he's most likely furious with me._ Aaron thought to himself as he watched Jack drift back off to sleep. He winced as he remembered the way he'd gone after Spencer, the way he'd grabbed him, the hurt in Spencer's eyes and _damn it,_the fear, the stutter that only appeared when Spencer was absolutely terrified or utterly embarrassed, and then there were the things he'd _said_-

_Make yourself useful and clean up the mess, and then get the hell out._"Oh god, no." Aaron whispered as he remembered the furious words he'd tossed over his shoulder. He rose and quickly made his way down the stairs. _Please don't be gone, please don't be gone_, he mentally chanted as he rounded the corner. His heart sank when he saw that Spencer had indeed cleaned up the mess, and was nowhere to be found. "He can't have left; I didn't hear him come up the stairs." Aaron muttered to himself. "His keys are on the bedside table, he would have had to walk right past me." Aaron rushed back up the stairs and checked the bedroom. Sure enough, Spencer's car keys, ID and credentials were on the bedside table where he'd left them the night before. Aaron cringed when he realized that Spencer hadn't even been dressed.

Aaron sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He grabbed his phone and dialed Spencer's number. Immediately there was a buzzing on the floor beside the bed. Aaron felt himself going into a full blown panic as he realized that Spencer was wandering the streets of Virginia with no money, no phone, no identification and half dressed. He debated half a second then started making calls.


	2. From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart

**Chapter Two: From The Bottom of My Broken Heart**

Spencer had underestimated how cold it was, but he'd eventually made it to the bus stop. He'd managed to dig out enough change for his fare out of the bottom of his bag, gotten onto the bus and taken a seat. He thought about Jack's anguished cry when he'd been burned and his wide, pain filled eyes. He thought about the fury and disgust in Aaron's gaze. He thought about how he'd failed them, how he'd tried, really tried to be part of a family and somehow managed to mess it up and had to blink back tears. He thought about how unfair it was that Aaron hadn't even let him explain, how he'd kicked him out when he'd promised that Spencer had finally found a home and a family with him and Jack. Spencer was hurt, he was angry and he was empty. There was a burning under his skin, a terrifyingly familiar tingle running through his veins and his entire body seized with the craving for Dilaudid. Spencer closed his eyes and ran through the elements of the periodic table trying to take the edge off. He shook himself and tried to get some focus. He had to figure out where he was going. He didn't want to go to his apartment-if Aaron decided he wanted to pick up where he left off it would be far too easy to find him there. He didn't want to go to anyone on the team-the last thing he needed was for them to know how badly he'd messed everything up. He couldn't stay on the bus all day though. As he fingered the strap on his messenger bag an idea occurred to him. He waited until the bus pulled up in front of a diner and got out. As he pushed the door open he knew he must be a curious sight. He went up to counter and asked the waitress if they had a phone he could use. When she produced one he smiled gratefully and punched in the number.

* * *

><p>It had taken Jessica a half an hour to get to Aaron's. During that time he'd dressed, called the team and gone through every contact in Spencer's phone with no luck. By the time he made it to Spencer's apartment, Morgan and Prentiss were already there, profiling the place as if Spencer were an UnSub. Dave arrived a couple of minutes after Aaron and Garcia called to report that neither she, nor JJ had heard from the young genius.<p>

Even though Spencer had officially moved in with Aaron and Jack four months ago, he still had two months left on his lease. His apartment was little more than a very expensive storage unit, but he did still maintain it. As Aaron turned to face the group Morgan cut right to the chase. "You wanna tell me what the fuck you did?" Derek demanded, hostility rolling off him in waves.

"Not particularly," Aaron snapped. He had absolutely no desire to play alpha male games with Derek while Spencer was still missing. "I fucked up Derek, what more do you want?'

"I want a hell of a lot more Hotch. You call me at nine in the morning on a Saturday, asking if I've got Spencer then proceed to tell me he left your spot in his pajamas no ID, no phone, no cash and you don't know where he is…I think you owe me, owe _us_ an explanation." Morgan countered.

"Hotch," Dave cut in before Aaron could respond. "Some details would help. You two have a lover's quarrel or is Spencer….you know…going through something-"

"NO." Aaron cut Dave off harshly. "Spencer's not…this is my fault. I…Jack had an accident when Spencer was watching him. I completely overreacted and said and did things that were out of line. I left the room with Jack and told Spencer to get out. By the time I realized what I'd done, Spencer was gone."

You could have heard a pin drop in the living room. None of the three profilers wanted to ask the question on the tips of their tongues but eventually Dave broke the silence. "You _did_ things, Aaron?" He questioned pointedly.

Aaron looked Dave in the eye. He'd never been a blinker and he wasn't about to start now. "I hurt him. I said things that were absolutely vicious and I grabbed him and shook him. I didn't hit him but I came close." He said bluntly

Dave's expression never wavered, Prentiss openly glared at him and Morgan's jaw began to spasmodically twitch. "You put your hands on Reid?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"I think we just established that yes, I put my hands on him." Aaron retorted, frayed nerves getting the better of him.

Derek took a threatening step forward and Aaron shifted into a defensive stance. Before Dave could insert himself into the drama, Emily quickly stepped in between the two men. She knew she had a better chance than Rossi of keeping them from thrashing one another. While her colleagues considered her an equal, they were also both from the school of "boys don't hit girls" and neither would risk taking a swing with her in the middle. "Don't even think about it." She ordered them. "Screw your alpha male crap, Reid's in trouble. Get over yourselves and so we can figure out a way to find him." Emily demanded.

"And when we do, I'll be taking him home." Derek declared.

"Like _hell." _Aaron returned hotly.

Rossi cleared his throat. "When we find Reid, he'll decide where he wants to go. Now, let's get started. Where would Reid go?"

"He's not with any of you, and he's not with JJ or Penelope and I went through every contact in his phone and none of them have heard from him. I think we should split up and try some of his favorite places. Spencer's hurt right now, he'll go someplace safe and familiar to him." Aaron said

As the group gathered to leave, Aaron hoped they'd find his wayward lover.

* * *

><p>Spencer was torn between being grateful and being humiliated when he slid into the passenger seat of John's Mercedes. Even though he had become Spencer's official sponsor over a year ago, Spencer still felt a bit of guilt whenever he had to call for help or advice. He wrapped his arms around his torso and clutched his messenger bag to him, shivering just a bit.<p>

John shot him a sideways glance and surreptitiously turned up the heat. "Better?" He asked quietly. He knew that if Spencer called him it was because he needed support. He also knew that if Spencer was roaming the streets of Virginia in his pajamas that this was about much more than dilaudid.

"I…yes. Thank you." Spencer answered.

John's eyebrows rose but he said nothing. Spencer had barely spoken past his initial, "Thank you for coming. I wouldn't have bothered you but I…don't have anywhere else to go and I'm…craving and I just…I'm sorry," which had sounded so broken and so apologetic that John's level of concern had gone from worried to scared to death. "You needed help and you called me. That's what I'm here for Spencer."

They drove in silence until they reached John's home. Spencer was getting more and more agitated; shifting in the seat, pushing his hair back, twisting his fingers until John placed a hand on Spencer's leg-something he hardly ever did as he wasn't a very tactile person and Spencer didn't exactly invite a person to touch- and smiled at his young friend. "Spencer, you are among friends here. If it helps the kids aren't home. Tyler opted to spend the weekend at school and Amber and Abigail are on a weekend camping trip so it will just be you, me and Amelia. She's most likely in the greenhouse…whenever you're ready we'll go say hello."

Spencer let out a shaky sigh. John wasn't just a good sponsor-picking up whenever Spencer would call always understanding of Spencer's reasons but never letting him make excuses for his drug use, firm yet gentle-he was a good friend. His family had accepted Spencer with open arms, no questions asked and Spencer had been gradually getting more comfortable around them. He smiled and nodded, opening the door, getting out of the car and letting John lead him around the back to say hello to his wife.

"Spencer!" Amelia Michaels smiled warmly as her husband led the lanky young man into the greenhouse that she called her sanctuary. "It's so lovely to see you-"She stopped short when she took in his ragged appearance. She shot a worried glance at her husband and saw the almost imperceptible shake of his head and exhaled in relief. "Dear boy, it's been much too long. How are you?" She said engulfing Spencer in a joyful hug.

Spencer stiffened slightly then relaxed and returned the embrace. "I've had better days." He mumbled.

"Well, you two just go on into the house and get you some lunch. I'm sure Marta has something prepared and yes, Spencer, you will eat. I swear you turn sideways and disappear." She chided softly. Amelia Michaels may not have been Spencer's mother, but the young man reminded her so much of her Tyler and was obviously in such dire straits that she couldn't help but feel a bit maternal toward him. "John, take him to Tyler's room and help him find something suitable to wear. They look about the same size." John and Amelia's son Tyler was attending Virginia Tech on a basketball scholarship.

"Oh, I couldn't-"

Amelia fixed a steely gaze on Spencer. "It is much too cold for you to be in your sleepwear Spencer. Now you two shoo, I'll finish up out here and be in a little later." She turned her attention back to her plants and threw out casually over her shoulder, "John, make sure Spencer eats and Spencer, make sure John doesn't sneak any of those fried pork rinds he has hidden in the Grape Nuts box that he thinks I don't know about."

Spencer fought a smile as he took in John's face. John was, by rights, an imposing man. Sharp, ambitious, quick witted and ruthless, he made Erin Strauss look like a rank amateur when it came to playing power and political games and it was little wonder that had risen through the ranks to be the Deputy Director of the FBI. He was also, at the moment, being completely cowed by his five foot two, former pre-school and current Sunday school teacher wife. "Yes dear." He said meekly and led Spencer into the house and up to Tyler's room. He got Spencer something suitable to wear, and then went down to the kitchen to wait for him. Once the young man had joined him, and they'd settled down to eat lunch, he let the penny drop.

"You called me Spencer." He stated quietly. "You ready to tell me what you need?"

Spencer stilled. "I told you, I didn't-"

"Spencer." John cut in softly. "This only works if you're honest with me. You called _me_. Any of your friends would have dropped what they were doing to come pick you up, but you called me, not them. So I'll ask you again: Are you ready to tell me what you need?"

Spencer turned to John. "I…I let Jack get hurt." He whispered.

John was quiet. He knew of Spencer and Aaron's relationship and while he couldn't exactly officially approve, he also knew of the personal difficulties both men had had and didn't begrudge either of them any happiness. They'd kept things sufficiently under wraps and out of the office and he'd already decided if it came down to it he would keep the two of them sheltered from any fall out.

"Is Jack ok?" He asked finally.

Spencer nodded. "He…I left him alone in the kitchen and he got burned. Aaron was furious...he...I…" Spencer's throat constricted and he couldn't speak.

John understood a bit better now why Spencer looked so haunted. He'd been terrified of messing up when it came to Jack and now that an accident had occurred when the boy was under his care he was feeling a massive amount of guilt. Aaron had no doubt reacted badly; he'd spent months separated from his child while the boy had been in WITSEC and then nearly lost him to the monster that was George Foyet. The boy was bound to be a hot button for the BAU Unit Chief.

"Spencer." John waited until the younger man looked him in the eye, "I'm sure you would never have let any harm come to that boy on purpose and once he calms down I'm sure Aaron will realize it too. Given all that's happened to him…it's understandable that Aaron may have had an extreme reaction. I don't have to tell you any of this; you are a profiler." Spencer nodded a tiny bit and John pressed on, "Some things however, are not understandable or acceptable." Spencer's head shot up and he looked at John questioningly. "Or did you think I'd missed the bruises on your arms?"

Spencer mouth opened and closed several times before he could form words. "I bruise really easily…it's a side effect of being extremely pale and my vitamin K deficiency. Aaron doesn't, he didn't…he's _never_…he was just angry and it was my fault and-"Spencer stopped suddenly when he realized he sounded like a battered spouse. "He didn't hit me John" He said with more authority. "He's _never_ been in any way violent towards me."

"Until today." John noted.

"It wasn't…he grabbed me. Trust me, if Aaron had intended to hurt me he would have," Spencer insisted.

"It appears that he did." John said quietly. At Spencer's distressed look he chose not to press the issue. "I'll let it go, Spencer. But just know that I'm here to help with _anything._ Now…your cravings? Do you want to go to a meeting?"

Spencer sighed. "No, I don't _want_ to go to a meeting…but I probably should."

John nodded. "There's one in the church on Meltzer in half an hour. We should make it in plenty of time."

Spencer smiled. "Thanks John."

"Anytime Spencer."

* * *

><p>Aaron was slowly going insane. Spencer had vanished into the ether. No one had seen or heard from him in almost 33 hours. The team exhausted every avenue they had, even checking the local hospitals but Spencer was nowhere to be found. They had even, in a moment that would be burned into Aaron's brain <em>forever, <em>checked the morgue. When he'd gotten the call that a body matching Spencer's physical description had been found stripped, bound, gagged and shot in the head, Aaron's heart had stopped. The twin looks of horror on the faces of Dave and Prentiss and the look of pure unmitigated fury on Morgan's had been nothing compared the choking coil of dread that had been released in Aaron once he'd been given the news. While outwardly he'd refused to blink, refused to crack, internally he'd been flashing back to Haley, cold and still, bloody and _gone_ in the middle of their bedroom floor. The idea of Spencer, cold and still on a metal slab was slowly choking the life out of him. When the drawer had been opened and the sheet pulled back and it hadn't been Spencer, Aaron had crumbled, fallen to the floor and literally been sick with relief. Dave thankfully, hadn't said a word until they got in the SUV and even then it was a simple "We'll find him Aaron. If nothing else, he's got to come in to work tomorrow."

Aaron thought if he had to wait until Monday to see Spencer, when they'd be separated by red tape and FBI regulations forced them to be Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid instead of Aaron and Spencer, he would very well snap right in the middle of the BAU bullpen. Aaron's cell rang he glanced at the caller ID then put it on speaker.

"Jessica called. Reid's back at your place Hotch, but she doesn't think he's gonna stay long. He's talking to Jack right now but he told her he was just gonna grab some gear and his ride and try to get ghost before you get back. She's trying to stall him but he's antsy." Morgan reported breathlessly.

Aaron quickly made mental calculations. If he hit the flashers and used his siren he could get across town and to his place in ten minutes, from their location, Morgan and Prentiss could be there in five. "Morgan-"He started.

"Already on it, Hotch. Prentiss and I are on our way to your place right now." Morgan cut him off. As he disconnected the call, the last thing Dave and Aaron heard was Morgan exclaiming, "Jesus Christ Prentiss, that was a red light!"

"Aaron…maybe it would be best if you let Reid have some space and some time-"

Aaron ground his teeth. "He's had 32 hours worth of time. 32 hours to go over every hateful word I said to him. 32 hours to convince himself that I don't love him, that I don't trust him with our son or want him in our lives. He's had 32 hours to feel unwanted and unloved. It's already been too damn long, Dave."

"Aaron...just tread lightly." Dave replied

"I will. I just…I just need to see him Dave."

By the time they reached Aaron and Spencer's house, Emily and Jessica were in the kitchen with Jack, eating cookies and listening to him tell a very original version of _The Iliad._

"Daddy!" Jack rushed off his stool and hugged his father around the knees. "Papa's home! He said he wasn't mad at me an he was sorry he let me get hurted." Jack's face clouded over. "Papa's sad. Unca Derek is trying to make it go away." Aaron's heart twisted.

"Well," Jessica said standing up, "I think I'm going to make my way home now. Jackster, kiss daddy bye bye. You're gonna spend the night with me and I'll take you to school in the morning. Emily, Dave, always a pleasure. Aaron," she fixed him with a hard look, "tell Spencer I look forward to seeing him tomorrow when you guys pick Jack up."

Aaron nodded and walked Jessica and Jack to the door. When he returned, Emily and Dave were seated at the kitchen counter, talking in low voices and casting covert glances at the door, waiting for Spencer and Morgan to appear.

"I think Spencer and I need some time alone. I appreciate you guys giving up your weekend, but we need to work this out and it'll be easier to do that without an audience. Take the morning off tomorrow and…thanks." Aaron said after a few tension filled minutes passed and neither Spencer nor Derek appeared. Dave and Emily nodded, said their goodbye's and left out the back door. Aaron sighed and got up. He was midway to the stairs when Derek materialized.

"He's in the bedroom." He said tersely. Aaron nodded and went to walk past him when Derek's arm shot out, "I told him if he needs a place to crash he's welcome to mine, if he wants to leave you better damn well let him go and if you ever put another bruise on him, and I'll make you sorry you were ever born." Derek said so quietly only Aaron could barely hear him.

Since talking to Spencer was a higher priority than fighting with Derek, Aaron merely nodded. "I gave the others the morning off tomorrow; I think we could all use it." Morgan didn't even acknowledge he heard him. He couldn't fault the man for being angry and protective. The whole team was protective of Spencer but with Morgan it was different. Morgan had made it his business to ensure no harm came to Spencer and Aaron had harmed him both emotionally and physically. He couldn't blame Morgan for being pissed at him, if the situation were reversed he had no doubt that he'd react in a similar fashion. Derek and Spencer had gone from co-workers, to friends, to best friends, to brothers over the years and there were precious few people either man trusted as they trusted each other. Aaron was sometimes jealous of the bond between the two of them, and more than once had wondered if more than mere friendship had ever existed between the two, because really "Pretty Boy?"

Derek made his way to the door, calling out up the stairs. "I'm out Pretty Boy. Remember what I said. Call me later." The look he gave Aaron as he went out the door left him with no doubts that if Spencer didn't call, Morgan would be back at their door, kicking it in if need be to make sure Spencer was ok.

Aaron locked the door and set the alarm after Derek left and walked slowly up the stairs. He paused in the doorway to the bedroom. Spencer had started to take his clothes out of the closet, they sitting piled in the corner chair and his suitcase had been pulled out and lay open on his side of the bed, half filled with random pieces of clothing. Spencer was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down, his hair creating a curtain that hid his face but the subtle shake in his shoulders told Aaron he was crying. Aaron quickly crossed the room and stood in front of Spencer. "Spencer," he said trying to get his lover's attention.

Spencer jumped to his feet like he'd been shot from a starter pistol. "A-Aaron. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for Jack to get hurt and I didn't mean to worry anyone. I-I was just trying to do what you told me to…you told me to go so I did. I'm sorry that you guys spent your whole weekend trying to find me, really sorry and I understand if you're mad-"

Aaron had listened to Spencer's rapid fire apology and noted the raw fear in his eyes with slow growing horror. Spencer was afraid of him, as Aaron took in the bruises on his upper arms he had to acknowledge Spencer had every right to be. And if that wasn't bad enough, Spencer was _apologizing_ to him, apologizing that his friends had been worried enough, that _Aaron_ had cared enough to look for him. It was as if they'd gone backwards in time and Spencer was once again the uncertain, insecure, painfully shy young man he'd been when Gideon had first introduced them. Aaron felt sick and a little desperate to fix the situation. Aaron wanted to reach out and pull Spencer to him, crush him close and kiss him until they were both breathless. He knew though, from prior experience that any sudden moves like that would just shut Spencer down further. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to get some control over his emotions.

"Hey," He said in a soft, soothing tone, "Baby its ok. Don't apologize; you don't have anything to apologize for. I'm the one who needs to apologize." Aaron took a small step into Spencer's personal space and his heart sank when Spencer flinched. He slowly reached out and touched Spencer's cheek. "Jack's okay, he's with Jessica and he's fine. Our friends are fine and they would gladly give up a few hours of their time to help you or me, just as we would for them. Jack's fine, the team's fine, everyone's fine, everyone but you. You're not okay and that's my fault. I'm so sorry, Spencer."

When Aaron stepped toward him Spencer had, for one panic filled moment, felt fear. Strangely it wasn't fear that Aaron would hit him, he'd just spent an exorbitant amount of time assuring Morgan of that, it was fear that he was about to let loose another diatribe about what a failure Spencer was and how stupid he was and how much he wanted him to go. Even though Jessica had sworn that Aaron was frantic with worry, and all independent evidence supported that claim, Spencer couldn't help but remember the look in Aaron's eyes and the chill in his voice when he'd ordered Spencer to leave. He knew it should be comforting that Aaron was apologizing, that he'd been searching for him, that he apparently wanted to make up, but Spencer wasn't comforted. He was still hurt and angry and didn't quite trust the 360 degree turn.

"That's ok." Spencer spoke quickly, taking a step back and running into the edge of the bed. "No need for you to apologize. Jack is your son and I was horribly irresponsible. He could have been seriously injured as a result of my stupidity. I really wasn't trying to hurt him and I honestly don't know how you put up with me for so long-"

"Spencer!" Fear and desperation made Aaron's tone harsher than he intended. "Spencer," he repeated gently, "Jack is _our _son and _you _didn't hurt Jack. It was an accident. You're not stupid and you're not a burden and I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way." Aaron sat on the bed, pulling Spencer down with him. "I talked to Jack. What happened could have happened had it been Jessica or I watching him. It was an _accident." _Aaron reiterated.

Spencer nodded. He was feeling so conflicted that he figured the path of least resistance was the safest course. "O-okay then. I ah, I appreciate you letting me off the hook." Spencer stood and gestured towards the clothes in the chair. "I um…I'll just finish packing. I'll try to be quick-"

Aaron felt his blood run cold. "You…you're leaving?" _Of course he's leaving. He's been physically and verbally assaulted. He has every right to leave,_ Aaron thought to himself.

Spencer hesitated. Aaron had sounded…upset at the idea of him leaving. Maybe…maybe there was hope. "You told me to." He blurted out, not knowing what else to say.

"Baby that was…I was angry and I had no idea what I was saying. Spencer, I was scared about Jack and…after everything that happened with Haley and Foyet…the idea of him being hurt or in pain… I overreacted. Just stay, at least for the night so we can talk."

Spencer paused and Aaron thought he was going to say no. "Okay." He finally whispered, not meeting Aaron's eyes.

Aaron gave a sigh of relief, stood up and embraced Spencer. "Thank you for staying. I love you. I know I didn't show it but I love you." He whispered.

Spencer went still for a half second before cautiously returning Aaron's embrace.


	3. Through The Fire

**Chapter Three: Through The Fire**

Aaron looked across his backyard and frowned. He was sitting on his back deck with his laptop, attempting to do some work while Spencer pushed Jack in his swing set. Normally, Aaron would be in his office and Spencer and Jack would play outside by themselves but it had been over a month since the accident and Spencer had done everything in his power to avoid being alone with Jack.

Aaron had hoped time, and Aaron showing that he had absolute faith in Spencer's ability to care for Jack, would settle Spencer down. Aaron had been content to let Spencer work things out in his own time, find his comfort level in acting as a parental figure again on his own terms but this afternoon had showed him he simply couldn't wait any longer.

Jack had been given a half day at school and Jessica had planned on watching him, but then she'd come down with the flu. Aaron didn't see it as that big a deal since Spencer had requested the day off to work because he had to give a presentation in his philosophy class. Ignoring the panicked expression on Spencer's face, Aaron had sent Jack with a note informing his teacher that Spencer would be picking him up so Jack wasn't to get on the bus. Aaron had assumed Spencer would go and get Jack and they would hang out at home until Aaron arrived. Spencer however, had thrown him a curveball. He'd picked Jack up, then promptly driven clear across town to JJ and Will's, and practically fused himself to their living room sofa until Aaron was off work and on his way home. Jack hadn't cared; he'd been thrilled to see Henry, but Spencer's absolute refusal to be solely responsible for Jack's care was a problem that needed to addressed, preferably before Jack picked up on it and internalized it.

And that wasn't their only problem. Spencer wasn't just walking on eggshells with Jack; he was walking on them with Aaron as well. At work, when there other people around and he could hide behind his credentials and be SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, he was his usual self, but at home Spencer shut down completely. He only spoke when spoken to and only responded in ways that mirrored Aaron's own opinions. Aaron wished he could say he didn't know why, but he was too good at his job and knew Spencer too well to pretend he didn't know what was going on with his lover. Spencer was terrified of making a mistake and he'd had his confidence in both his ability to parent Jack and his relationship with Aaron undermined. He'd had his trust in Aaron undermined by Aaron himself and to top it off the man was afraid. Spencer was afraid of being kicked out again and was tripping over himself to be perfect. Spencer had once told him that before he understood about schizophrenia he had tried to be perfect around his mother: nice, quiet, agreeable, pleasant, hoping if he behaved correctly then she wouldn't have an episode. The fact that Spencer had reverted to that type of behavior in his own home, with Aaron, broke his heart.

Looking back Aaron felt he should have picked up on the change the first night they were together after the argument. Spencer, who was naturally a bit submissive in the bedroom, had bordered on passivity when they'd made love. And he'd been that way every night since. He didn't make demands, he didn't complain, he didn't refuse Aaron anything. It was making Aaron feel like things were less than consensual between them…and that was a feeling he was not at all comfortable with. They needed to work things out now before things got completely out of hand and even more damage was done.

Aaron fired off a quick text message to JJ. A few minutes later she texted him back in the affirmative and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey buddy!" He called out to Jack. "I have a surprise for you. Since you had such a good time with Henry today, Ms. JJ is coming to pick you up so you two can have a sleep over. Do you think you can go get your bye bye bag out of the hall closet, wash up and get ready? She'll be here to get you soon."

Spencer frowned a bit and Jack took off like a rocket, singing happily "Gonna go ta Henry's. Gonna go ta Henry's!"

"Aaron? Do we have a case?" Spencer asked slowly. Aaron did not do last minute, impulsive things, particularly not where Jack was concerned.

Aaron shook his head and stood up. "No, but you and I need the alone time."

"I'm sorry!" Spencer said automatically. "I know I didn't talk to you about taking Jack to JJ's this afternoon-"

Aaron held up a hand and Spencer stopped instantly. Aaron's mouth tightened. "You didn't do anything- _anything_ wrong. I'm not angry at you, but we do need to talk about this afternoon."

Spencer fought the urge to chew on his lip. "Ok." He said slowly, making his way into the house to say goodbye to Jack, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach.

* * *

><p>The evening had been confusing for Spencer. After Jack had left Spencer had expected Aaron to sit him down and read him the riot act. Instead, Aaron had ordered them dinner (<em>all Spencer's favorites<em>) then they'd played chess-(_even though it wasn't one of Aaron's favorite pastimes_) and then Aaron had drawn a bath for the two of them (e_ven though he preferred showers_,) and washed Spencer's hair (_which he never did_). Now they were clean, dry and watching Discovery Channel in bed (_again something Aaron never did. It had been a long, hard fight for Spencer to get Aaron to agree to a tv in the bedroom and they rarely used it_.) Just as the gang from Mythbusters was exploring whether the phrase "bull in a china shop" was accurate, Aaron spoke.

"Jack's class is going to the Smithsonian next week. They're going to visit the Air and Space museum." He said quietly.

Spencer immediately perked up. "Sounds like fun. Perhaps when he gets home from JJ's you should take him online and show him some of camera's set up in the Boeing aviation hanger, so he'll have an idea of what he'll see. There's also a rather fun interactive QuickTime application that will let him navigate inside the Bell XV-15 tilt rotor cockpit that he might enjoy. "

Aaron smiled to himself at the enthusiasm in Spencer's voice. "They sent home the permission slips today. They are asking for parent volunteers." He laid the groundwork then waited.

Spencer's smile never dimmed. "You should go with him. I mean, if we're not on a case. I'm sure he'd enjoy it more with someone he wouldn't be embarrassed to ask questions of."

Aaron nodded, and then sprung his trap. "Unfortunately, barring a case I'll be in administrative reviews with Strauss." He gave Spencer a pensive look before he continued. "You however, have several sick and vacation days saved up and I'm sure Jack would love for his papa to take him, and you'll probably know more about the exhibits than the guides."

Spencer stilled. He should have seen this coming but he didn't and now he was struggling to come up with an excuse not to accompany Jack on his trip. "I…um, that sounds…I don't think that ah-"

Aaron tightened the noose. "Unless there's some reason you don't want to go."

Spencer was too afraid to speak. A million nightmare scenarios ran through his head and he didn't understand why Aaron had set him up the way he had. There was no way for Spencer to refuse without admitting that he was a failure as a parent and the minute he admitted that he'd lose Aaron and Jack for good.

"Spencer." Aaron couldn't stand the open look of fear on Spencer's face. "_Talk to me._" He asked.

"Please." Spencer whispered. "Please don't make me say it."

Aaron reached out and pulled Spencer into his arms. "I'll say it for you then. You're afraid to be responsible for Jack. That's why you went to JJ's this afternoon and instead of bringing our son home."

Spencer felt like Aaron had dumped ice water on him. "Don't say that. I…you don't have to say that. I know you don't mean it."

Aaron was puzzled. "What is it that I don't mean Spencer?"

Spencer took a shaky breath. "It's...nothing. Can we go to bed? I'll take Jack if you want me to…there will be other parents there and his teachers and maybe Will and Henry could meet us –"

Aaron tightened his hold on Spencer. He thought he'd figured out the source of Spencer's reluctance but now he was certain he'd missed a variable. He played back their conversation and realization dawned. "Baby," he breathed into Spencer's hair, "you do know I think of Jack as _ours _don't you? He adores you and I know that you love him. You're his papa-"

"Don't." Spencer's voice was small, tight…angry.

Aaron was bewildered. "Don't what?"

"Lie to me." Spencer said, stiffening in Aaron's arms.

Aaron didn't know what Spencer meant but he was finally displaying some real emotions so he decided to roll the dice. "What am I lying about?"

Spencer's breath caught. He tried to tell himself to be quiet, to not cause a scene, to be good, but he was so angry. "You know damn well what you're lying about." He snapped, pushing away from Aaron and getting off the bed.

Aaron watched Spencer for a moment. "I honestly have no idea what you think-"

Spencer lost it. "You have no idea Aaron? Well let me spell it out for you. It's unfair, it's cruel; no it's manipulative of you to refer to Jack as _our _son when we both know that's not how you really feel. You made it abundantly clear what you think of me, my place in Jack's life and my worth in this relationship right before you threw me out." He spat. Spencer strode to the dresser and started yanking out clothes. "You accused me of trying to hurt him." He pulled an old FBI sweatshirt over his head. "As if I would _ever_ hurt a child, any child, let alone my own." He grabbed his jeans off the floor. "You called me stupid. I have three doctorates, two bachelor degrees, an IQ of 187, read 20,000 words a minute and have an eidetic memory. I'm a god damn genius, I am _NOT_ stupid." He shoved on the jeans and then began looking for his shoes. "If you had just calmed down for five seconds I could have explained what happened or at least we could have talked like reasonable adults." He jammed his feet into his Converse. "Instead you screamed in my face, mercilessly harangued then assaulted me and topped it all off by kicking me out! Who the hell do you think you are? You had absolutely no right to treat me that way. I wasn't trying to hurt Jack! I would NEVER hurt Jack! You acted as if I gave him a tall, cold glass of Drano!" Spencer grabbed his keys off the bedside table. "And then you act as if there's something wrong with me for not falling for the "_our son" _trap again. I got the message-complete with bruises and broken heart, that Jack is _your_ son. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. You don't have to throw me out this time Aaron, because I'm leaving on my own accord."

Spencer turned and strode to the bedroom door. He had no sooner turned the knob and cracked the door open when it was slammed shut and he found himself being whipped around and shoved up against it.

Aaron hadn't spoken a word during Spencer's tirade. He knew Spencer needed to get it all out and truthfully, he hadn't been wrong about everything he said. Aaron had hardly played fair the day of Jack's accident. He'd said some extremely brutal things to Spencer and had capped it all by hurting him physically. Spencer was finally venting his emotions and Aaron was seeing that he'd misread Spencer's behavior. He'd seen the guilt and insecurities, but he'd completely missed the repressed anger. Even though a good deal of that anger was justified, there were things Spencer _was _wrong about and there was no way Aaron was letting him leave without setting him straight.

"First of all you have every right to be angry. I was wrong Spencer-"

"Well thank you so much for your permission." Spencer snapped. "You were more than wrong, Aaron. You were cruel."

"Yes I was." Aaron agreed. "I hurt you and there's no excuse or justification for it. I would promise it'll never happen again, but I know you won't believe me so I'll just spend every day from now until eternity proving it to you, because Spencer, I will NEVER put my hands on you in anger ever again."

"Aaron-"

"And Jack," Aaron rushed on, "is _OUR_ son. I know what I said, but you have to know that if I didn't think of him as ours I wouldn't have started researching what we need to do for you to legally adopt Jack and _YOU _wouldn't be named as his guardian or be in charge of his trust fund in the event of my death," Spencer's eyes widened a bit but Aaron kept going, "I trust you Spencer…more than anyone. I know that you'd never hurt a child, any child, and especially not Jack. I trust you to love him and protect and be there for him if the unthinkable happens and I can't. I trust you to be there when I'm not_. YOU. _Not Sean, or Jess, or my mother or Haley's parent's, _you._ I trust you because he's _your son_ every bit as much as he's mine."

"Aaron-"

"And you have to know, those things I said…God Spencer, you're an actual genius! Of course you're not stupid. Your not being stupid has saved my life and the lives of countless other people. You are, and don't dare tell Dave or Sean I said this or I'll deny it, smarter than I could ever hope to be. I am in awe, constantly in awe, of the way your mind works."

"Aaron-"

"And I was wrong, so wrong to tell you to leave. Spencer you will _never_ know what I went through when I couldn't find you. I was terrified, I was _insane _with worry. I realized that I can't go back. I can't go back to my life the way it was without you in it."-

Aaron-"

"I won't lose you Spencer. So you be as angry as you need to be. Call me an ass, hit me, yell all you want, but don't expect me to let you go. You belong with me, you belong with _us, and you belong to us._ To Jack, to me...you are our family, our home. I am not letting you go because I was a thoughtless jackass-"

"Aaron-"

"We are a team Spencer. I forgot that and I was wrong but now _you're_ forgetting that. We are a team and we-"

Aaron found himself suddenly pushed backwards. He sprawled onto the bed and Spencer kicked off his shoes and took off his jeans, then pounced and straddled him. "Aaron, would you please just shut the hell up and take me?" Spencer growled, stripping out of his sweat shirt and throwing it to the floor.

Aaron blinked, then sat up and started running his hands down Spencer's spine. "I thought we were fighting." He murmured.

Spencer leaned over Aaron and began nibbling his ear. "I'm done fighting, and so are you because I have plans for your mouth." Spencer bit down on Aaron's ear and then began trailing kisses along his jaw line.

Aaron moaned then grabbed a fistful of Spencer's hair and pulled him into a fiery kiss. "I have plans for more than just your mouth." He growled.

"You're all talk." Spencer complained, sucking and biting at Aaron's neck and running his hands under his t-shirt. "And entirely too dressed." He added breathlessly, pulling the shirt up, and off of Aaron. Spencer kissed Aaron again, letting his tongue explore the hot cavern of Aaron's mouth.

Aaron returned the kiss with equal fervor and let his hands roam over Spencer's body. He tweaked a nipple, and then broke their kiss to bite and suck on the tempting nub. Spencer arched his back and grabbed Aaron's head, urging him to continue. Aaron smirked and moved on to lavish attention on its twin, reveling in the breathy, needy sounds Spencer was making.

Aaron suddenly flipped them over until Spencer was lying on his back. "What was that you said about my mouth?" He teased, not waiting for Spencer to respond. He kissed him, plundering Spencer's mouth as if it were a treasure chest and he were entitled to the spoils of war, before moving on to his neck. Aaron did a combination nibble-lick-suck-bite that had Spencer making more of those deliciously needy sounds and left a very dark, very large passion mark behind.

Aaron used his tongue to trace the contours of Spencer's body, circling and sucking his nipples, lapping at his ribs, and swirling around in his belly button. He spread Spencer's legs then licked and bit at his inner thighs, alternating between massaging Spencer's sac and pumping his cock. Spencer's penis swelled, throbbed and began leaking precum.

Spencer let out a shaky sigh and it took every ounce of his self control not to buck off the bed when he felt Aaron's tongue swipe the mushroom head of his cock and lick away the precum that had started to trickle down his shaft. "Oh Aaron, please…" He moaned.

Aaron took his hands and put them on Spencer's hips pinning them to the bed. He then sucked Spencer's balls into his mouth, before moving on to his shaft. He gave a series of kitten licks from the base to the tip of Spencer's cock then circled the head and drew him into his mouth. He swallowed him whole and swirled his tongue around his manhood. Spencer moaned and his hips rocked but Aaron kept his hold on him and increased the suction, gently scraping his teeth along the velvety softness. He licked across the head of Spencer's arousal, again just barely scraping his teeth over it. Spencer's moans increased in pitch and intensity and Aaron responded by taking him deep into his throat and humming.

Spencer began writhing and an almost incoherent plea of "yes Aaron, please Aaron, now, please" fell from his lips. Aaron took his hands off of Spencer's hips and allowed him to roll forward while he massaged his testicles and teased his entrance. Spencer's hands snapped around the back of Aaron's head as he bobbed up and down on his cock and he thrust into Aaron's mouth. Spencer felt his climax coming and when his orgasm hit him he cried out and his body jerked spasmodically with each spurt. Aaron took it all, sucking Spencer's cum down his throat and then cleaning Spencer's cock with his tongue until the sensitivity was too much for Spencer to take.

Aaron crawled back up Spencer's body and then kisses him softly. "What was that you said about my mouth earlier?" He teased Spencer.

Spencer's brain had effectively short circuited and he couldn't answer. Aaron took in the flush on his cheeks, the contented look on his face and the sheen of sweat on Spencer's skin and how he was wearing his emotions openly on his face and realized how much he loved the man sharing his bed and how much he stood to lose if he were to ever walk out of his life.

He reached into the bedside table and retrieved a bottle of lube. He kissed his way back down Spencer's body and ran his nails across the pale skin. Spencer trembled and moaned and Aaron did it again, latching his mouth onto the hollow of Spencer's throat and biting.

"Oh...oh Aaron don't stop." Spencer gasped, his fingers curling into Aaron's hair and pulling.

"I hadn't planned on it." Aaron returned. He kissed Spencer until both men were dizzy and breathless with need and lack of oxygen then he flipped the cap of the lube open and slicked his fingers. He prepared Spencer quickly, but gently, starting with one finger and building to three, stroking in and out, priming Spencer to take him. Spencer was practically purring in his pleasure and Aaron was sure he'd never heard anything sexier than a turned on Spencer Reid.

Aaron slicked his erection, spread Spencer's legs, moved himself between them and pushed his way inside. Spencer gasped into his mouth, bucking his hips and wrapping one leg over Aaron's hip and the other around the back of his thighs. Aaron grabbed Spencer's wrists and held him down against the mattress. He thrust in and out as slowly as he could; enjoying the slick, wet heat that enveloped his penis and the pleading cries he was drawing from Spencer. He grabbed a handful of Spencer's hair as he increased the speed and pressure of his thrusts. He kissed Spencer again and he swore he could taste the submission that Spencer radiated and it made him groan in pleasure. Spencer moaned.

"Fuck Aaron." Spencer breathed, raking his nails down his lover's back.

Aaron chuckled and bit down on a nipple. "We are, Spencer." He deadpanned. When Spencer moaned he laughed again, "Mmm you're so easy." He murmured.

Fire flashed in Spencer's eyes and his gaze turned predatory as he quickly surged up and flipped them over, their bodies still joined. "Hands on the headboard." He ordered Aaron roughly. Aaron's eyebrow quirked up but he said nothing and obediently grabbed the headboard. Spencer didn't take the role of aggressor often and when he did it was more about getting Aaron to take him than taking control, never like this. Aaron was curious to see where Spencer wanted to take things and was willing to indulge his lithe lover in this new game…to a point.

"Don't let go of the headboard." Spencer demanded as he pulled up slightly and started to rotate his body in slow circles. Aaron's breath caught at the change in sensation and he immediately let go of the headboard and grabbed Spencer's hips.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and pinched one of Aaron's nipples. Hard. Aaron let a hiss of pain out and immediately stilled. "Hands. On. The. Headboard." Spencer barked.

"Bossy." Aaron teased but he put his hands back on the headboard. As soon as he did Spencer took back up his circular motion, but this time he used his hands to hold Aaron's hips to the bed so that he couldn't thrust up.

"I thought I was easy." Spencer fired back, then he sank slowly down onto Aaron's cock then rose back up and almost completely off before sinking down and taking him again. He repeated the motion, adding a slight twist to his hips and was rewarded with a lusty groan from Aaron.

"Fuck Spencer." He moaned out. Aaron gripped the headboard so hard his knuckles turned white. He wanted to _touch_ Spencer. He wanted to run his hands over that smooth, pale skin and feel the heat underneath his palm. He wanted to thread his fingers through Spencer's hair, twine them in the glossy locks and pull as he plundered the sweet depths of Spencer's mouth. He wanted to throw Spencer onto his back and fuck him into the mattress…but this was Spencer's show and Aaron was willing to let him direct the action.

"We are." Spencer mocked as he rode Aaron. His pace was languid, unhurried and he used his muscles to squeeze Aaron's cock in a way that was slowly driving the other man insane. He wanted to thrust in to the tight channel but Spencer's hands kept his hips securely fastened to the bed.

"Faster." Aaron demanded. "God damn it Spencer, move faster." Aaron demanded.

Spencer gave a tiny shake of his head and continued with what he was doing. "No…no I think I like things just as they are." He replied as he ground down on Aaron again. Aaron's hands came off the headboard again and he grabbed Spencer's ass, trying to force him to ride him harder.

Spencer leaned forward and bit Aaron's collar bone. The pain was laced with pleasure and sent sparks shooting through Aaron's veins. "Hands Aaron." Spencer reminded him in a commanding tone.

Aaron grit his teeth and somewhat reluctantly put his hands back on the headboard.

Spencer took his hands off Aaron's hips and dragged his nails down Aaron's chest. Aaron groaned in frustration and Spencer repeated the notion, leaning over to lick back up the trail. Aaron tried to take advantage of his newfound freedom by driving up into Spencer's body but as soon as he did Spencer bit down on a nipple. Aaron yelped and yanked on the reins of his self control and stilled his hips.

"You," Spencer said as he lapped at the sore spot he'd just created, "are not following orders _Agent Hotchner_. Insubordination will not be tolerated. Remove your hands or move your hips again and we're done for the night." Spencer announced, in a slightly mocking tone as he bit down again, making Aaron cry out. "Hands on the headboard, hips on the bed, simple directions Aaron…follow them or suffer the consequences." With his edict issued, Spencer began riding Aaron again, again at that infuriating syrup slow pace.

"Spencer." The name slipped from his lips before Aaron could catch it. "Spencer, more now." Aaron demanded.

"Patience is a virtue, Aaron." Spencer replied, not changing his pace and in fact slowing down, stretching out the exquisite torture all the more.

"Spencer." Aaron's voice held a note of warning. He was on the edge and rapidly losing patience with Spencer's teasing.

"You want more Aaron?" Spencer asked. "You want me to let you take your hands off the headboard and touch me? You want to feel me tremble under your hand and arch into your touch? You want your hands in my hair…pulling it toward your kiss," He stopped talking and leaned over, lips barely brushing Aaron's ear, "or your cock? You want me underneath you, stretched around you, taking every thick inch as you thrust into me?" Aaron gave a jerky nod and Spencer gave a small smirk. "Then beg for it."

Aaron Hotchner didn't beg. He demanded, he commanded, he ordered and on occasion he asked nicely, but he did not beg. "And if I don't?" He challenged.

"You will." Spencer said confidently. He sat up began to slowly slide up and down on Aaron's shaft, hands roaming over his body, touching himself. Spencer threw his head back and moaned, pinched his own nipples and began _talking._

"I can't wait to feel you touch me Aaron. Your hands on my body, fingers in my hair…tongue in my mouth, tasting me, claiming me. I want to feel you run your hands down my chest, trace over my collarbone and tease my nipples until they harden under your touch and tongue. Get me writhing against you shamelessly curling myself around your body, panting, moaning, and pleading. I love the way your hands travel my body: down my legs, across my hips, up the inside of my inner thighs and then just barely brush my dick. Do you like that Aaron? Do you like the way I tremble, the way my cock leaks and jerks in anticipation of your touch? Do you like how the soft skin feels over the hard erection? Do you like having the weight of it in your hands? Do you like pumping me to full hardness and watching me twitch and buck my hips, thrusting into your hand while you smirk down at me and whisper in my ear all the ways I'm yours and all the filthy things you've been fantasizing about doing to me since the day we met?" Spencer opened his eyes and looked down on his lover. "Do you want me Aaron?"

"_Yes." _Aaron hissed. Spencer's words, the sight of him pleasuring himself and the memories and images he'd conjured up had whipped up a storm in Aaron's blood. He was at the end of his rope, his biceps were shaking from the effort it took to not let go of the headboard.

"Then beg." Spencer said, sliding down his shaft and grinding against him.

"Christ Spencer!" Pride melted away. It no longer mattered to him that Aaron Hotchner did not beg, or that he was the dominant one. He needed more, he needed it now, he needed Spencer and if he had to beg, then damn it he'd beg. "Please baby, I want you. I need you, I want to touch you. Please Spencer, please let me have you."

Spencer shot him a look of triumph and kissed him soundly. "You've had me from the first moment I saw you." He whispered. He had ben utterly pleased that he'd managed to snap his lover's famed self control.

A low, rumbling moan burst forth from Aaron's chest and he flipped Spencer over, raking his eyes over his body like a lion stalking his prey. "You shouldn't tease me, _Agent Reid_." He said in a dangerously quiet voice. "It's been almost three years Spencer and you still don't know who you're playing with." He murmured a treacherous glitter in his eyes.

Spencer's eyes widened but before he could reply Aaron had a handful of his hair and was using the leverage to make Spencer get up off his back.

"Turn over, face down, ass up." Aaron ordered in a tone that left no room for negotiation. He smirked. Spencer had had his fun but now Aaron was going to show him exactly how the game was played.

Spencer complied, his earlier euphoria dimming a bit, as he worried he might have pushed his lover just a little too far.

"You forgot your place Spencer." Aaron said, shoving Spencer's head down into the pillow and surprising him with the swift intrusion of one slicked finger. "Tempting me is one thing," he went on, as he moved his finger in and out with in a steady rhythm,"teasing me is another." Spencer groaned and rocked back against Aaron hand. He promptly withdrew it and smacked Spencer across the ass.

The crack of flesh on flesh, the requisite red mark and the sharp intake of breath from Spencer gave Aaron an idea. Aaron brought the flat of his palm down across Spencer's ass again and the young man squeaked and jerked, but otherwise stayed still. One more smack sent Spencer off balance, crashing to the mattress below. Aaron quickly trapped him there, leaving him with no options but to writhe against the sheets when the rest of the blows rained down. "Do you like this Spencer?" Aaron asked, even though he already knew the answer. "Of course you do, the pain, the pleasure, it turns you on. " Another smack, "I hope you know I intend to watch you squirm all day tomorrow, make it so you can't still down. Every time you get up from your seat I'll know it's because of me." Spencer groaned and began to buck against the sheets.

Aaron instantly stopped and flipped Spencer onto his back. "You don't cum until I tell you to." He ordered darkly. Spencer nodded. He'd only seen Aaron like this a handful of times since they'd been together and he'd never been this far gone.

Aaron lubed up his fingers and began to prepare Spencer. "Spanking got you going didn't it? You're such a naughty boy Spencer. I knew the minute I saw you, that hiding behind those god awful clothes, that huge brain and all those PhD's was pure untapped sexuality. Do you know when I helped you train for your gun qualification all I could think of was pushing you to your knees and having you suck me off right there at the gun range?" Spencer moaned and gripped the sheets, trying to still his hips as Hotch added a second, then third finger. "You would have let me wouldn't you? You would have looked up at me with those huge hazel eyes, your mouth stretched around my cock, throat drinking down my cum and begged me for more." Spencer closed his eyes but they were jerked open when he felt a light slap on his cheek.

"Look at me." Aaron ordered as he slicked his length. "Look at what you do to me. Look at how you make me feel." Aaron settled into the cradle of Spencer's body, lifted Spencer's legs and began to slide home. "You belong by my side Spencer, but your place is right here, underneath me. Pleasing me, letting me please you, submitting to me. You belong to me, you belong with me and I have no intention of ever letting you go." Aaron finished speaking and Spencer's eyes fluttered closed.

"Aaron please." He begged, "Please just take me."

"I should make you beg," Aaron said with a smirk, "I should wait until you're broken and pleading and begging like a bitch in heat, just to remind you whose in charge here, but I want to fuck you just as badly as you want me to fuck you, so I'll just take you now." He whispered. Aaron draped Spencer's body with his own, kissed him deeply and began to plunge in and out of his tight heat. He set a furious pace that had Spencer breathless and the bed shaking beneath them.

"Oh Aaron…Aaron sl-slow down. I ah, I'm –"Spencer struggled to make a coherent sentence.

Aaron merely kept driving in and out of Spencer's body. "You're mine Spencer." He reminded his lover, digging his fingers into Spencer's hips. "You're mine to pleasure, mine to please, and mine to take, when I want, how I want."

Spencer moaned in ecstasy as Aaron brushed the bundle of nerves that held the keys to the kingdom. Every subsequent thrust sent waves of pleasure crashing over him and Spencer struggled to hold back. Aaron saw his lover's battle to hold on and hold out and whispered in his ear, "Do you know who you belong to?"

Spencer bit his lip and arched his bed as Aaron hit his spot again and again. "Y-y-you. I b-b-b-belong to you." Spencer gasped out.

"Every god damn inch of you." Aaron replied and with that he went into a frenzy, his hips snapped forward at a blinding rate, dragging screams from Spencer. "That's it, scream for me. I want the neighbors to hear you; I want everyone to know you're mine." Aaron snarled, as he grabbed Spencer behind his knees, folded him nearly in half and began fucking him into the mattress, a barely audible steam of "you're so tight", "so perfect", "god I love you", and "fuck Morgan, I'll fucking kill him you're mine" accompany the brutal fucking.

Spencer bucked and moaned, tossed his head from side to side and ripped the sheets from the mattress as he was turned into the Unit Chief's personal sex toy. He felt the sparks of pleasure and pain shoot through him and his need for release grew until he was frantic with the need to cum. "Aaron, Aaron please, please I can't hold on, God I'm yours, I'm yours, I'll do anything, just please, please Aaron" He was babbling, he was begging, he was beside himself with pleasure and need.

Aaron heard the cry, recognized the need and the surrender in his lover's voice and took mercy. "Let go...cum for me Spencer, let me see it, cum for me now."

Spencer flew apart. He felt like he fragmented into a tiny pieces, screamed Aaron's name and the edges of his vision turned white as he came, hot and hard, at his lovers command. Aaron felt Spencer tighten and spasm around him as he thrust deep and hard, savoring the heat of Spencer's body, the contraction of muscle around him and sound of his name reverberating off the bedroom walls and he exploded, his climax sudden and hard, pumping his seed deep into Spencer's body, claiming him as he bit down on Spencer's neck, breaking the skin and leaving the imprint of his teeth, marking him as his own.

They collapsed into an exhausted heap boneless and sated. Spencer snuggled into the circle of Aaron's arms and laid his head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Aaron drew soothing patterns on Spencer's overheated flesh as they lay together and returned from the edge of oblivion. "Thank you." Aaron finally whispered, as he kissed the top of his lover's head.

"For what?" Spencer sleepily replied, as he curled his body around Aaron's.

"For loving me, even when I don't deserve it. For staying with me even when I give you every reason and right to leave. For letting me love you even when I completely fuck it up." Aaron answered.

Spencer blinked and raised his head. He gave Aaron a slow, sweet kiss. "This is my home." Spencer said simply. "I love you, I love Jack, I love our family and the life we have together. I'm not giving it up without a fight." He waited for a beat, and then added teasingly "No matter how big a jackass you are."

Aaron laughed and pulled Spencer closer. "I deserve that."

"Mmm hmmm." Spencer agreed. "But seriously Aaron, I love you. I forgive you." He shifted so they were looking in each other's eyes. "I can't wait to go with our son on his fieldtrip. I really and truly am yours, have been from the moment we met."

Aaron felt his heart turn over. He'd loved Haley, but the way he loves Spencer was something different. The edges of it are a bit darker, it's a bit less protective and more possessive, but it was love and it was deep and it was true and he had no intention of ever living without it. "You're damn right you are." He agreed, and got up to go start the shower.

"Aaron?" Spencer called out, once Aaron disappeared into the bathroom

"Hmm?" Aaron replied, as he poked his head around the corner.

"You wanna tell me why you're going to kill Morgan?" Spencer asked, the glint in his eye betraying his innocent tone.

Aaron blushed and retreated back into the bathroom as Spencer's shoulders shook with silent laughter.


End file.
